Forum:Known bugfixes
Install the final MGQ3 patch from Rogue. Then get the decrypted game script (0.txt). Use any compatible software, as the example - AE Tools. I have uploaded the fixed (plus enchanced) 0.txt to a hosting. Just download this file and unpack it to the gamedir. I recommend to use this file as the base for any full patch mode. This page comments the current beta version of the patch. Current version is from 19 Apr 2014, 16:22 GMT. Current beta version is beta 13.02. P.S. If you install patch and then continue the original story - please load autosave data (not the savegame). A MGQ savegame remembers the last line number of the script. And if the script was edited - this line can be different and you can get glitches. P.S. Line numbers below are for the last Rogue's MGQ3 patch (with hieroglyphic spaces and broken Side Stories). Crashes, missed features, bugs etc: #'When I have finished Sylph Forest w/o Haunted Mansion - the game has crushed in the Ilia Castle/Guard's Office.' - line 348082, edit it to >This castle! @ >I'm sick of it! \. #'when luka defeated by succubus his sound effect isn't working when the rape started' #'There is no Music menu after I have completed Chapter 1.' - Line 306062, replace %game_clear>1 to %game_clear>0. #'(*) There is something not right with Queen Fairy's attacks evade rates... And with Yao's Tail Comfort too...' - Lines 182029-182031, 182067-182069, 182108-182110, 191730 - replace %wind=3 to %wind=2. #'Why Queen Elf breaks Serene Mind with Mount?' - add if %aqua>1 goto *aqua_guard to the end of line 183303. #'I got "Hit by all Requestable Chapter 2 Techniques"/"Complete Monsterpedia" achievement but several techs are grayed in Monsterpedia.' - Line 309306 - replace %count_oskill2>401 to %count_oskill2=404. Line 309310 - replace >1107 to =1109. Optional: line 309304 - replace %count_oskill1>261 to %count_oskill1=262, line 309308 - replace %count_oskill3>443 to %count_oskill3=443. #'If I use Fallen Angel Dance - skill name is Flash Kill: Destructive Wind even without Sylph and before the seal is removed.' - Lines 297281, 297294 - replace %wind<3 to %wind<>3. #'(*) Heavenly Demon Revival damage formula (with Salamander boost) is 600+lvl*8. Is the correct formula 800+lvl*8?' - Line 297481, replace 600 to 800. #'(*) I can use Meditation/Sylph/Gnome/Undine/Serene Mind if Hellfire Sword is active (Part 3 before the seal is removed). But Salamander has told me I can't do this...' - Lines 295968, 296000, 296006, 296012 - replace fire<>4 to fire<>2. Line 295970 - replace fire=4 to fire=2. Lines 295984, 295986 - replace %aqua to %aqua+%fire. #'(*) I have escaped from Endiel's Membrane's Requiem through Fallen Angel Dance/Serene Mind. I'm still binded, she is in counterstance, but her attacks are normal.' - Add skip 4: to the start of line 238942. #'The game crashes in the Spider Princess' rape scene' - line 255425, replace @ to \''. #'(*) Knightroid haven't killed me with Knightly Breast Milking. I can evade this!' - Well, the bind is inescapable and Knightroid will continues to use this attack only. So you will be finished. Add ''skip 4: to the start of line 241769. #'(*) Why don't Black Alice Final Form's Zylphe adds hits to normal attacks?' - Lines 286391, 286455 - replace %enemy_fire=0 to %enemy_wind+%enemy_fire=0. Lines 286392, 286456 - add skip 1: to the start of these lines. #'(*) I have got "Only remembered Amira" achievement. Why were Four Bandits remembered too?' - Line 291013, replace %ivent01=0 to %ivent01<2. #'(*) I have started a new game on the EX difficulty. But I can't defeat Slime Girl at all! Her's HP meter is always full...' - She has hps of a previous enemy. Line 499 - make it if %nanido=0 mov %max_enemylife,1. Line 500 - make it mov %kaihi,95. #'Tamamo Ball not disappears after I have won fight versus Yamata no Orochi on EX difficulty.' - Line 133149, add :mov %item16,0. Visual glitches (missing sprites etc): #'Fight versus Nanabi. Ninefold Rakshasa, 4th hit damage is misplaced.' - Line 85946, replace %damage_nobr,2 to %damage_nobr,1. Optional: make the same for line 85953. #'(*) Fight versus Sea Cucumber Girl - visual glitches.' Lines 88807, 88839 - add :print 10,500. #'Fight versus Beezelbubs (not Ex difficulty). When Alice finishes Beelzebub B - both Beelzebubs vanish.' - Line 179225 must be csp 700:print 10,500. #'(*) Fight versus Queen Fairy. Mellow Rafflesia sprite isn't disappearing if this attack was evaded.' - Line 182286 - start from gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:. Line 182287 - delete gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:. #'Flash Kill: Destructive Wind, Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia, Ninefold Rakshasa: Asura - skill name is disappearing when spirit animation is showing.' - Lines 297281, 297332, 297456 - replace skip 2 to skip 3. Lines 297282, 297333, 297457 - replace skillname '' to ''mov $skillname, (name of the skill in "" must be right after , without any space). Add :len %name_count,$skillname to the end of these lines. Lines 297283, 297334, 297458 must be lsp 0,":s/24,24,0;#FFFFFF"+$skillname,400-%name_count*6,33:print 1. Lines 297284, 297335, 297459 - add vspl 3,650,0: to the start. #'Same as above but for Infallible Daystar. And Daystar skillname table is shifting...' - Line 297529 - add :lsp 1,":a/2,0,3;system\select_window2.jpg",150,20. Line 297530 - must be if %aqua=3 mov $skillname,"InfallibleБ@Daystar ":len %name_count,$skillname:lsp 0,":s/24,24,0;#FFFFFF"+$skillname,400-%name_count*6,33:print 1. Line 297531 - add vspl 3,650,0: to the start. Line 297539 - make it if %aqua<>3 skillname "Daystar ". Line 297540 - make it if %aqua=3 skillname "InfallibleБ@Daystar ". P.S. Б@ is just the unicode symbol 12288... #'Ex difficulty, fights versus Zombie Girls (group)/Samurai+Kunoichi Elf/Alra Arum+Rooty. Only 1 enemy is sealed, others enemies remain on screen.' - Line 101660, add notif %nanido=0 before lsp 700. Lines 101665, 131434, 138849 must be cspl 700,702:print 99,4500,"system\breakup.dll/urb". #'Same as above but versus Beezelbubs.' - Line 179213, add :if %nanido=0 gosub *beelzebub_alice:goto *beelzebub_v. Line 179349, add :if %nanido=0 && %sinkou=1 goto *beelzebub001. Line 179354 - must be cspl 700,702:print 10,500. As the result - Luka will seal Beelzebub A then Alice will finish two others automatically. Fight versus Ilias (Final Form). Too many bugs so - separate category: #'(*) Quadruple Giga - Ultimate Messiah - "Alice taken *** damage I'm sorry everyone".' - Line 291798, start with skip 9:. Now only Luka will be hit by Ultimate Messiah counter. #'(*) Only Titus's Wave and Shamshir in the first part of the fight. That is all?' - Line 291303, change %ransu=2 to %ransu=3. Line 291479, add :if %sinkou<10 \. Now she will use Tentacle Blast too. #'(*) Sylph's evade isn't working versus Shamshir, Titus's Wave and Thunder of Judgement' - Lines 291410, 291438, 291643, add :gosub *wind_guard_kakuritu:if %wind_guard_on=1 mov $sel1,"But Luka moves like the wind and dodges! ":goto *wind_guard. #'(*) When Atma Elma counters Tentacle Blast - the text is "Luka deals *** damage".' - Line 291519, start with mov $ori_name,"AlmaБ@Elma ":. Line 291520, start with mov $ori_name,"Luka ":. #'(*) After Eribetie's retreat - Flame of Judgement misses a quake effect and a wait state. No wait state for the finishing Big Bang.' - Lines 291670, 291870 - start from quake 10,1500:. Line 291678, 291878, 291912 - start from > \:. #'If you won this fight on EX - there is no Quad Spirit Summon in the rightclick Skill menu' - add :mov %skill01,22 to the end of line 291084. #'(*) All summons are resetted to the level 2 after Alice have requested Quadruple Giga.' - Line 291247 - replace skill7d to skill7e. Line 291248, replace skill8b to skill8c. Line 291249, replace skill18 to skill10c. Line 291250, replace skill14b to skill14c. #'(*) Heinrich isn't remembered before Quadruple Giga if this fight was started from Monsterpedia' - Line 342479, add :mov %ivent16,1. Potential improvements: #'Rename Chrome to Kurome?' #'You can fight Colosseum's, Yamatai Village's, Plansect Village's and Undine Spring's enemies in the storyline with a different Sylph/Gnome level. But this level is fixed in Monsterpedia. Add this choice to the Monsterpedia Recall?' #'Create a scene to show the Water Wall if Undine wasn't summoned in the battle versus Mantis Girl?' #'Must Blade of Flame cancels Sylph/Gnome?' - Line 296854, add :mov %wind,0:mov %wind_turn,0:mov %earth,0:mov %earth_turn,0. #'The Mermaid General's script include a 30% damage reduction with Grandine. Is it worthy to apply this? Is it a good idea to apply this for all Grandine summons?' - Lines 223671, 226272, 250496, 286323 - add :mov %damage_keigen_el,70 (or :mov %damage_keigen_el,100 if you want to add this bonus to Mermaid General only). Line 294175 - replace %enemy_earth>0 to %enemy_earth+%enemy_aqua>0. #'Make Gnomaren (and Grandine, if applied) defence bonus work versus Alice too?' - Lines 294206, 294291, 298213, 298230, 298248, 298265 - add :if %enemy_earth+%enemy_aqua>0 mov %damage,%damage*%damage_keigen_el/100. If you haven't applied Grandine defence bonus - remove +%enemy_aqua from these strings. #'You always get "Defeated an enemy without transforming Alice" in the Chrome (2) fight. But she is, well, fainted a little. :) So - disable check for this battle?' - Line 228737, add to the start mov %alice_skill,0:. #'Slime Bess' Grandine gives extra hits but works like Gnomaren (a bind is inescapable, evade rates are 100% with FAD/Serene Mind). Maybe the proper way to change this summon to Gnomaren (w/o extra hits)?' #'Isn't Black Alice (final form) too easy for a "last boss"? Seriously, she is a Monster Lord, she has applied "White Rabbit", she has Ilias as the holy energy source. And she is tossed by Alice alone. I haven't even seen all of her attacks... She needs much more HPs.' - Lines 286082-286084, change the value. I prefer 5-times-more 3-times-more, 195000/240000/285000. Line 342052 - again, change the value. Warning: digits must be full-width (characters 65296-65305). #'Black Alice (final form) - Grandine do not adds extra hits.' - Apply Black Alice (final) Zylphe fix. Lines 286391, 286455 - replace %enemy_wind+%enemy_fire=0 to %enemy_wind+%enemy_aqua+%enemy_fire=0. Line 292903, replace skip 6 to skip 7. Line 292909 must be if %enemy_aqua>0 && %fire>0 mov %damage,%damage*7/10. Line 292910 must be if %damage=0 mov %damage,1. Line 292911 - start from itoa $sel1,%damage:. #'Create a description for Salamander countering Grandine?' #'Make Witch Hunt Village be sacrificed too for the "Only remebered Amira" achievement?' - Line 291044, replace %ivent06<2 to %ivent06<2 && %ivent07<2. #'Make "Only remembered Amira" achievement unreacheble if the starting difficulty was EX? Make others achievements (like "Won without Taking Damade") normal/hard only?' Update from 8 Jan 2014, 11:10 GMT: #Have fixed Alma Elma's Tentacle Blast counter - forgot to restore $ori_name to default value. #Have added Gnomaren/Grandine defence bonus versus Alice's Monster Lord Cruelty. #'Have added Salamander defence bonus versus Grandine' (30%). #'Have added Black Alice (final) extra hits with Grandine'. #Have applied 95% of the Spin-off Stories patch from TheGreatHeinrich. It looks like all Spin-off Stories are working now. #Skills messages are genderless now. So - you aren't forced to the male protagonist and female enemies. (tnx to TheGreatHeinrich) #Meditation is working now as in the japan version. Total number of restored HPs is displayed. (tnx TheGreatHeinrich) #Have rechecked the $ori_name/$temp_name initialization and using. As the result - I hope there is no more double spaces after name (attack, struggle, guard, skills etc). Removed in the next update. #Now messages like "Luka's/Cecil's vitality..." are without space before 's. Removed in the next update. #Fight versus Ilias (final) - have fixed skills menu after Alice requests Quadruple Giga. Update from 13 Jan 2014, 4:15 GMT: #Many areas of the game are fixed - no more double/missed spaces. #Name and Skillname tags are working now without the ending space. So - the old fix was removed, because the old version has forced the using of ending spaces. #Many areas are slightly redesigned. Like "s's" to "s'", "Eye of" to "Eyes of", Monsterpedia/Data page, Achievements, Skills right-click menu. Too many areas to list... #'Have fixed the Extra menu/Music bug'. This choice was hidden after you have finished Chapter 1. And until you have finished Chapter 2. Update from 20 Jan 2014, 5:52 GMT: #Have fixed old patch bugs (Chrome (2) fight crash, Ilias (final) Alma Elma normal attack, Ilias (final) EX victory, Cherub Vormiel/Atma Elma typo etc). #City and area maps - remove doublespaces, centering, required levels adjusting - done. #Yamata no Orochi fight at EX - Tamamo Ball disappears now. #Ilias (Final) at EX - Quad Spirit Summon appears in the Skill rightclick menu. #Spin-Off stories list - ieroglyphic spaces and ending spaces are opional now. #"Hit by All requestable Chapter ... Techniques" count verification. #Special Config, story choices, item/skill descriptions - doublespaces are removed. #''> \'' and > @ constructions removed. #Credit roll - no doublespaces and centered. #Repeated enemies - entry number is added to the "Most lose to" name. #Chapter 3 start - no scenes with Vampire/Goblin Girl and Queen Ant if Luka have skipped these locations. Update from 25 Jan 2014, 8:20 GMT #Have fixed the Spin-offs story text output, now the wait cursor is in the same line as the text. This have fixed "50 Evaluations: the true story" as the example. #Have fixed skillname plates in Spin-offs. In-battle skillname plates were fixed but in-story were not... #Have fixed Alraune Ivy Restraint crash (the reason is a typo). Update from 19 Apr 2014 16:22 GMT #'The Spider Princess' rape scene crash is fixed'. #'"Serene Mind" is working now versus Queen Elf's "Mount"'. #Kitsune's "Clone" uses all 3 locations. Bugs/typos/glitches tracker: If you have found an error in my last patch - please report it here. Tnx. GC345 (talk) 08:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I am not sure if it is really connected to this fix, but while replaying MGQ I am now stuck in Chapter 2 where Luka has to search for all the missing orbs to awaken the bird god to reach the Monster Lord's castle. The problem: the world map is missing the location to get the orbs from Kraken and Poseidoness, Port Natalia; I was only able to select the locations to get the orb from Selene's ghost ship and to rescue Sara from Queen Elf. If I remember correctly I did not start with this fix, I found out about it later, and I changed during the game play to the beta version of this fix and back again; so not sure if that has broken my save file or if that is even possible. To exclude other mistakes by me: is it possible to break the game by not correctly applying the patches? I first used the official patch and then copied over it the most recent English patch by Rogue; everything correct with it? Thanks in advance for any help. Kargadan (talk) 11:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, the first step is obvious - create a savegame before this map and send your savegame (save\gloval.sav and save\saveX.*, where X is the save number). Via email (trisgl@pochta.ru). I will check this. GC345 (talk) 15:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, now I must understand how someone can get Blue orb but not get Silver Orb... Oh well... About incompatibility - savegames are compatible. But there is 1 trouble - the game continues from a different line with different patches. As the example, if you load your savegame in the vanilla Rogue's patch - you will see "Rescue Sara" again, because the game skips several lines after the savegame location... GC345 (talk) 21:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I saw that difference too, as I tested the save file with different states of the game, once with vanilla Rogue's patch, but I thought I used the wrong save file because I saw again "Rescue Sara". So, the problem could have arisen due to me changing your fix patch during a game play? I did see some other strange behaviour, too. Firstly before the battle against Emily, daughter of Cassandra, I saved before the battle and quit the game; when I loaded that save file again the battle against Emily was instantly over, won so to speak, and the game proceeded to the battle against Cassandra (luckily I had a save file a battle before Emily's, which worked correctly). Alas, I do not know if I changed at that time your fix patch (At one point I tried the side story "Alma Elma "Don't Sweat It" and I thought your fix is incompatible with it as the game crashed, but I found in the comments the answer that I just had to edit two lines in the story.ini; that was the reason I changed your fix patch, by the way). Oh, and I think I did not start the game with your fix patch, so maybe even then was the point my game progress got broken. Kargadan (talk) 21:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) To fix all "I have installed the new patch" troubles - just load autosave data in Extras menu. You will lose some progress, but this will fix all potential glitches. The trouble is - your savegame itself is incorrect, to be precise - %item07 value is wrong. Let's see... Ok, backup your 0.txt file, then open it in an editor. Find the *map6_2 subroutine. There are the string if %item07=0 ... Port Natalia... The first string in this subroutine. Its line number is different in different patches, for the Rogue's MGQ3 patch it's 355416. Add mov %item07,0: to the start of this string. Save, start game, load autosave data, start Port Natalia route, save at the firt save location. Then restore 0.txt from the backup, load this last save and play. GC345 (talk) 22:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Done as you said and it did work thus far: the location "Port Natalia" appeared and the story continued. I will look out for any other strange behaviour, although I hope it will go as well as it did most of the time. Thank you for your effort! Hopefully this case will warn others too not to change the fix thoughtlessly during a game play. Kargadan (talk) 22:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Your savegame was damaged not because you have changed patch versions. NScripter sometimes changes variable values inproperly. Most known "cases" are - no "Hit by all reqiestable chapter ... technoques" achievement, no Fallen Angel Dance after Keepsake ring broken etc. I have added a string about "Please load autosave data if you have installed a new patch version" to the patch page. GC345 (talk) 22:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Two minor typos: on line 60495 (tamomo discussing tower strategies) "mass their forces" should be "amass their forces", and on line 64541 (plansect villiage fight vs. angels) "founder in confusion" should be "flounder in confusion" ??? (talk) ##:##, Month ##, Year (UTC) Gnome's skill "Mud Doll Groin Fondle" is bugged in that it only gets credited for the first hit, the rest are given to Mud Doll Caress. And that includes the credit for the orgasm. Easily fixed by going to skillname "Mud Doll Groin Fondle" and replacing skillcount1 3258 with skillcount1 3259 (lines 122443,122456,122470, and 122482. Nero Yagami (talk) 18:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Tnx. Will be fixed in Beta 12. Was added in the Rogue's patch, the japan version 3.03 is ok. I plan to check all skillcount values but it will be later. GC345 (talk) 01:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) "Sean235 (the return to the Lady's village) have nametag problems". Can't reproduce the bug. GC345 (talk) 06:48, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Future update Beta version of the patch is available for testing/using. See this page. Spin-off Stories *Fix custom announcements for all skills (Meditation, Flash Kill etc) - done, tested. *'Make the game use standard announcements if custom hero_skillX aren't defined' - done, tested. *Make the game understand if only 1 or 2 hero_skillX/skill_selX are defined - done, tested. *Make the default/empty entries support for hero_sel - done, tested. *Make hero_sel sections for all standard moves independent - done, tested. *Add up to 6 custom messages to Confuse - done. *Add the Demon Skull Beheading support for Spin-off battles, currently this skill is always disabled - done, tested. *Add the support for custom surrender announcements - done, tested. *Add the support for the custom status messages hero/announcement when hits, announcements when a status active/ends - done, tested. *Pass turn support - if all enemy attacks are cooldowned enemy will pass turn - fixed, tested. *'Fix OHKO query/skills' - done, tested. *Add support for empty skillX/kousoku_anno and skillX/kousoku_anno0 - done, tested. *Fix the charged skill guard - done, tested. *Fix *mls_cmd_damage and *mls_cmd_kaihiku (2 strings were untranslated) - done, tested. *'Make Petrification status support' - done, tested. *Make status attacks used only if hero's status is clear - done, tested. *Move counter/charged attack to the start of the standard query, don't use cooldowned skills in the substraction - done, tested, was made optional, old behavior is used by default (for a compatibility). *'Make a full support for several enemy's attacks in counterstance' - done, tested. *'Make the preemptive attack support' - done, tested. *Make the trigger for "completedly petrified" - done, tested. *'Make a support for effect 99' (plugins) in Spin-off Stories - done, tested. *Make the "follow-up" trigger - done, tested. *'Make the enemy healing support' - done, tested. *Use *syutugen_plural if data/type="2" - done, tested. *Add the support for the short enemy name (like "Dominion Endiel" and "Endiel") - done, tested. *Make mogaku_annoX, mogaku_selX, mogaku_dassyutuX, mogaku_earth_dassyutuX and mogaku_kaisinX customizable for each binding technique - done, tested. *'Make the support for EOL/@ at the end of a text lines' (currently \ is always used) - done, tested. *Make the support for enemy attacks ignoring defence/guarding/Gnome etc (mostly used in OHKOs) - done, tested. *Make the Hard difficulty support (the struggle fail rate is 10% w/o Gnome) - done. *Make the command to hide/show the spin-off story text window - done, tested. *Make the support for up to 10 skill_sel/skill_anno (used by Slime as the example) - done, tested with 10. *Make syasei_non_alpha command, for full screen scenes - done, tested. *Make the support for up to 9 hits in the attack - done, tested with 5. *Make the support for several rape scenes - done, tested. *Set starting values for counter start/charged skill to 0 if the new queery is used - done, tested. *Make the support for the frame after each hit - done, tested. *Make the support to leave frames after the attack - done, tested. *Make requests work if 2 skills have a same name (optional parameter onedari_skillX?) - not needed. To except unneeded skills just use they names with 1 ending space. Tested. *Create the Request support for counterstance attacks - done, tested. *Make the win_set support for all color schemes - done, tested. *'Make customisable skill_selX/skill_annoX/skill_selxX messages' - done, tested. *Make the special surrender/requests support (with custom dialogues) - done, tested. *Enable sp, sp_non_alpha, sp_del, flash, quake, movie, se and se_stop commands in custom dialogues - done, tested. *'Create a command in custom dialogues to change battle variables' (%monster_x, %tukix etc) - done, tested. *Add 4 more skills in each query (skilla9-skilla12, skillb5-skillb8, skillc5-skillc8, skilld5-skilld8). You can use these skills through followup/petrified/preemptive only - done, tested. *Make the first_sel1-first_sel10 support in custom dialogues - done, tested. *Add cooldowns for attacks in a counterstance - done, tested. *Make the attack strength customisable for "attack to free from" binds (kousoku_type=2) - done, tested. *Enlarge number of skill_sel/skill_anno variants to 12 - done, tested. *Make the support to select cooldowns, which will be resetted after the successful struggle - done, tested. *Add "damage" and "kaihuku" commands to custom dialogues - done, tested. *Add "enemylife" and "enemykaihuku" commands to manipulate enemy's HPs in custom dialogues - done, tested. *Create the support to break multihit attack if hero's HPs are 0 - done, tested. *'Make up to 3 "if enemy HPs below xxx do" triggers' - done, tested. *Add "victory" as the "followup" target - done, tested. *Add skill_lose_start1/2 section, used before bukkake animation - done, tested. *Create the skill_rukalose="0" support (no message from hero) - done, tested. *Create the way to select starting skill for Requests - done, tested. *Rename ignoredef key to skill_ignoredef (you can use both) - done, tested. *Add skillname, monocro_on, monocro_off and element commands in custom dialogues - done, tested. *Add %mylife and %enemylife as the "change" target - done. *(Beta 7) Make 2 more versions of followup: not breakable by evading/countering and instant (in the same turn) - done, tested. *Make @ and ~ support for skill_status_mid and skill_status_end keys - done, tested. *'Make the strsp (characters string sprites) command support' - done, tested. *'Make the spbtn (sprite buttons) command support' - done, tested. *Fix sp and syasei commands for custom images (no alpha blending) - done with sp_alpha and syasei_alpha commands. Tested. *(Beta 8) Make the support for "evade each hit" wind evasion (Tamamo's 9-hit Nine Moon as the example) - done, tested. *Make auto mode constant in spin-off stories (currently battle menu resets it) - done, tested. *(Beta 9) Fix "evade each hit" to exclude passive hits (skill_damageX_1=skill_damageX_2=0) - done, tested. *'Create the spirit cancel support' - done, tested. *Create 2 more followups - the 1st: if an enemy attack was guarded and the 2nd: if an enemy attack was countered - done, tested. *Add Artifical spirits to the element command - done, tested. *'Create independent triggers: if %turn=, if %mylife<, if %enemylife<, if %before_action=, if %status=, if Sylph/Gnome/Undine/Salamanfer/Serene Mind/FAD is activated' - done, tested. *Same triggers but applied after enemy attack - done, tested. *Add 4 more skillaX (from 13 to 16) - done, tested. *Add enemy attack chances (skill_kakuritu) as the "change" command target - done, tested. *Add mogaku_anno1-mogaku_anno4, mogaku_sel1-mogaku_sel5, mogaku_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_earth_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_kaisin1/2 as the "change" command targets - done, tested. *'Create effect 15 and 18 support' (mask fade/crossfade) - done, tested. *Create "finishing" attacks support - used right after hero's HPs lower than... - done. *Enable cutins for Serene Demon Sword, Lightning Sword Flash, Earth Rumbling Decapitation and Vaporizing Rebellion Sword if a custom hero is used - done, tested. *'Create the Poison status support' - done, tested. *Create the skilltame2 support - if this skill is defined, it will be used if charged attack was guarded - done, tested. *Create a method to control *tuika_half/*tuika_sel messages - done, tested. *Add proper @ and \ support to custom dialogues skill_annoX_X (currently there is 1 empty string). Add support to skill_anno1_1="", skill_damage1_1=0 and skill_damage1_2=0 (disable the new page wait state) - done, tested. *Make custom hero_sel/hero_skillX messages work for Luka (%player=0) too - done, tested. *Add vic_effevt="3" support - same as "1" but the message is "...was/were chased away!" - done, tested. *Make customizable basic color support for the monocro_on command - done. *Add skillname, bg, syasei, syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, syasei2, syasei_clear, monocro_on, monocro_off, quake, select, goto, sp2, sp2_del, move and element commands to custom dialogues - done, tested. *'Create 4 variants of sp, syasei and sp2 commands with forced transparency mode.' Make backward compatibility for sp_non_alpha. Add these commands to spin-off stories and custom dialogues - done, tested. *Create custom dialogues support for hero_skillX/skill_selX - done, tested. GC345 (talk) 22:37, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Spin-off Stories (beta 10 and later) * (Beta 10) Add v0-v9 as the "change" source - done. * Add %kaihi, %keigen, %earth_keygen etc as "change" targets - done. * Add inc/dec support to "change,mp", "change,mylife" and "change,enemylife" - done, tested. * Add v0-v9 as "enemylife", "enemykaihuku", "damage" and "kaihuku" operands - done for "enemylife", tested. * Add 6 "var_" commands to custom dialogues and the "change" command to the standard Spin-off query - done, tested. * Add customizable hero attacks - done, tested. * Add the attacks list to customizable hero attacks - done, tested. * Add customizable hero skills - done, tested. * Add custom dialogues as the henka target - done, tested. * Create the method to call the standard attack routine in customized attack - done, tested. * Add 10 more variables for var_ commands - done, tested. * Create more conditional jumps - done, tested. * Add section line number as the goto/var_jump/jumpfirst target - done, tested. * Add more sources to the var_ld command - done, tested. * The number of triggers per section is unlimited - done. * Create a constant HP trap support (not resets by triggering/victory) - done, tested. * (Beta 11) Make spirit canceling (skill_kouka="8") passive (not triggers Daystar) - done, tested. * Gradual petrification support (skill_status="8") - done, tested. * Customizable MP cost and visibility for customized skills - done, tested. * More "change" and "var_ld" targets (genmogaku, kousoku_type, kousoku_hp, abairitu, status_turn, poison, counter, counta1-8/b1-4/c1-4/tame0/counter0, skill_sub) - done, tested. * Create a method to disable skill_status_anno/mid/end messages completely - done, tested. * Add the @/ wait state support - done, tested. * Create the method to play as Alice/Heavenly Knight - done, tested. * Add a proper "Return" button support for spin-offs (battles mostly) - done. * Create the method to control poison status message mode and lose routine independently - done, tested. * Add custom dialogues support for skill_status_anno/mid/end, mogaku_annoX/selX and skill_kousoku_anno/anno0 keys - done, tested. * Fix old (tame0 and counter0 order) and new (make skill chances constant) enemy attacks queries, create the new query with the old enemy attacks order (a1-a8, tame0, counter0) but with constant skill_kakuritu - done, tested. * Add "cls", "delay", "vsp" and "vsp2" commands - done, tested. * (Beta 12) Create the "change, kousoku" variant w/o drawing (=w/o 500 ms pause). Useful if a hero is binded already and old/new tatie4 are identical - done, tested. * Create a method to overload the default skilltag for standard hero skills - done, tested. * Make "Guard" and "Wait" customizable - done, tested. * Create a method to force a resource files path to game/main spin-off directories - done, tested. * Add multi-enemy battles support (%tekikazu, tatieXb/c/d, monster_xb/c/d, monster_yb/c/d) - done, tested. * Add the sp_del_multi command (deletes a range of sprites) - done, tested. * Fix ruka\tukix key (the value is ignored) - done, tested. * Add "name" to "change" command targets - done, tested. * Re-read data\name before anno\vic_anno1/2 printing - done, tested. * Add "tatie4" to "change" command targets - done, tested. * Add cooldowns to "var_ld" targets - done, tested. * Make a method to randomize followup_instant - done, tested. * Add "/" wait state support - done, tested. * Add custom dialogues to the skill_onedari_use key - done, tested. Spin-off Stories (current beta) * Add custom dialogues to skill_wind= and skill_aqua= keys. Make wind/water evade routines customizable - done, tested. * Add spirit canceling to counterstance attacks - done, tested. * Stop the counterstance counter if a hero is binded - done, tested. * Add a method to change between normal/drain/level drain hits "on the fly" - done, tested. * Add the artifical spirits support - done, tested. *Change an enemy counter and a charged attack (can't miss) - done, tested. * Add the skillname check for instant followup/advanced request routines. Any skill name except "aX", "bX", "cX", "dX", "counterX", "tame0", "tame1", "tame2" stops the Spin-off (goes to the Spin-offs list after a message) - done, tested. * Add counter/bind level checks to instant followup/advanced request routines. If the skill type and counter/bind level aren't matched the Spin-off stops with the debug message - done, tested. * Add empty skill checks. If "skill_name", "skill_kakuritu", "skill_kouka" and "skill_damage1_1" keys aren't defined - the Spin-off Stops after the debug message - done, tested. * Add the overflow check for the %mon_labo_mon_ini_ky variable - done, tested. * Add the empty destination check for "gotoline", "var_jumpline" and "jumpfirstkine" commands - done, tested. * Add a method to supress erasing of a skilltag - done, tested. * Add the "var_out2" command (uses half-width numbers and supports wait states) - done, tested. * Add the "face" command for the complete support of stances - done, tested. * Add commands to hide/show the text window ("hide_text", "show_text") - done, tested. * Add the "vsp_multi" command to hide/show multiple sprites - done, tested. * Add commands to support damage calculations of custom attacks/skills: randomize variable between 2 values ("var_dice2"), get the damage value from the base factor ("var_damage"), get the damage value ("var_damage2"), randomize vX between 90%-110% ("var_90110") - done, tested. *'Add the "move_sp" command to move standard sprites' - done, tested. * Add the "flushout" command to draw the flushout effect - done, tested. * Add the opacity support to sp, sp2 and syasei commands (all variants) - done, tested. * Add draw effects to "strsp", "win_set", "win2_set", "win_del", "win2_del" commands - done, tested. *Add %kadora_damage to "var_ld" and "change" command targets - done, tested. * Add %kaihi_el, %earth_keigen_el, %fire_keigen_el, %damage_keigen_el, %enemy_wind, %enemy_earth, %enemy_aqua and %enemy_fire to "var_ld" and "change" targets - done, tested. * Add %bougyo_attack to "var_ld" and "change" command targets - done, tested. * Add a method to execute trigger then return to the next key in the current trigger section - done, tested. * Rewrite "followup=", "followup_guard=", "followup_counter=" and "followup_always=" keys to support unlimited number of skills - done, tested. * Add a support for unlimited number of skills to triggers and HP-traps - done, tested. * Add a support for unlimited number of skills to the "preemptive=" key - done, tested. * Add "counter0", "counter1", "tame0", "tame1" and "tame2" to "followup_instant=", "skill_finish=" and "execute" (followup) targets - done, tested. * Replace the "petrified=" key to the trigger - done, tested. * Add a method to set the followup before the end of a custom dialogue in triggers - done, tested. * Add a method to pass 1 turn after the trigger - done, tested. * Add a method to set the followup and to pass 1 turn to custom attacks/skills - done, tested. * Add a counter end (if needed) to all request routines for a normal stance. Add the counter start (if needed) to all request routines for a counterstance - done, tested. * Add a power up attack (if needed) to the charged attack request and disable charge (%bougyo_attack) for all others requests - done, tested. * Add a method to supress the skill_selX output in requests - done, tested. * Add the "skill_onedari_use" support to enemy counters, charged attacks and counterstance attacks - done, tested. * Add "counter0", "counter1", "tame0", "tame1" and "tame2" to "execute" (requests) targets - done, tested. * Add standard custom dialogues to "execute" (requests) command targets - done, tested. * Add a support for unlimited number of unbinded skills to the "skill_onedari_use=" key - done, tested. * Add a method to add/execute any skill to/from the requests list - done, tested. * Add custom dialogues to the skill_windanno= key - done, tested. * Add move (number of the hit in an enemy attack) as the var_ld target - done, tested. * Change the finish command for the 1st hit - done, tested. * Add the full support for vX values as numeric parameters for spin-offs commands (any numeric parameter can be replaced by "v0" - "v19") - was done for "var_ld", "var_cal", "enemylife" commands. Done for "face", "wait", "delay", "se", "se_stop", "flash", "quake", "flushout", "gotoline", "element", "var_cpa", "var_jumpline", "var_dice", "var_dice2", "var_damage", "var_damage2", "var_90110", "damage", "kaihuku", "enemykaihuku", "change", "first", "second", "jumpfirst", "jumpfirstline" commands. Tested for underlined commands. * Add the correct enemy healing, spirit canceling and AS summoning support to requests (use this attack once then go to the standard enemy routine) - done. * Add more targets to "+"/"-" modificators of the "change" command - done. * Auto replace BELs to spaces - done for the list; "name", "skillname", "select", "strsp", "listX", "name" (linking) and "change,name,XXX" commands; data\name=, data\short_name=, ruka\name= and skill_name= keys. Tested for the list, "name" and "select" commands. * Create a support for the "Struggle" customization. * Create a method to add several sprites with any transparency modes to the "syasei" command (syasei2 uses 2 with the alpha transparency mode). * Add post-triggers to all actions/enemy attacks (common_mogaku2, mogaku_earth2, common_miss2, tuika_dasyutu, tuika_counter_end). * Auto replace ieroglyphic spaces to normal spaces in all lsp-involved commands. GC345 (talk) 14:18, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Cosmetical changes * Delete all japan comments - done. * Delete all tabs - done. * Delete all , end of line spaces after @ and \, spaces before/after :, two or more spaces in a row etc - done. * Delete all ending spaces - done. * Align all >some text @ >more text constructions to always use 1 space. The trouble is - wait markers use japan characters (2-spaces-wide) and automatically add 1 space if some text length is odd - done. * Replace all @ > to @> - done. * Remove spaces before @ and \ at the end of text lines - done. * Remove all empty \ - done, tested. * Format all subroutines (3 strings before and 1 after the subroutine name), always use goto/return/skip -X at the end - done. * Sort numalias section by numbers - done. * Replace all bgm" to bgm " - done. * Make hero skills as hero messages - announcements - cut-in (if any) - animation - damage. Or hero messages - cut-in/animation - announcements for spirit summons - done, tested. * Make "Omega Blaze", "Frost Ozma" and "Aqua Pentagon" use .oggs oly with "Effect speed"="Instant" - done, tested. * Rewrite all voice scenes as the "se,0" (supports the auto delay) - 33/33 done, 13/33 tested. * Edit animated enemy skills as the unified standard (enemy talk - announcements w/o a wait state - animations - damage messages or a wait state). * Add the correct %stack to Monsterpedia rape scenes. GC345 (talk) 11:07, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Script *Fix Hell difficulty cooldown counters - done, tested. *MGQ3 crashes if you press "Exit" in the Skill menu in Spin-off Story battles - fixed, tested. *Make "Won a Fight on HELL mode" and "Won Without Taking Damage" work for full battles only (Cirque de Croix (2) and (3) etc) - done, HELL was tested. *Fully disable "Won Without Taking Damage" and others victory achievements for the EX difficulty - done, tested. *Make Edging disable "Defeated on the First Turn" achievement - done, tested. *Fix Cirque de Croix (1) bug if Fernandez/Harpy HPs are 0 - fixed, tested. *Reset Cirque de Croix HPs to the maximum value between stages - done, tested. *Fix window background for Alice "ghost scene" in Treasure Cave - done, tested. *Translate remaining Shift-JIS strings (3 in Monsterpedia and 1 in *tuika_onedari_kousan0) - done, tested. *Fix all entries with "full name"<>"name" (Dark Elf Fencer, Granberia (1)-(5) etc) - done, tested. *Make all $selX output through *eng - done, tested. *Make Ilias forget to heal you after battle explanations, she is EVIL goddess after all :) - done, tested. *Make support for the MGQ1 save inherit - done. *Complete the autodelete for ending spaces - done, tested. *Fix *syutugen, *syutugen2, *syutugen_plural subroutines to support all %player variants. Delete *suytugen2_alice (not used) - done. *Make the minimal damage 1 hp instead of 0 (*enemylife, *enemylife2 and *enemylife_alice) - done, tested. *Fix error with rightclick menu/Monsterpedia (%hanyo1 is changed and the storyline can be affected) - done, tested. *Check all skip commands - done, tested (I hope). *Fix skill10b and skill10c custom announcements (randomizer was missed) - done, tested. *Make Serene Mind (skill18) always use gray icon/no Undine animation in "human" mode - done, tested. *Always disable Element Spica and Quadruple Giga if Fallen Angel Dance/Serene Mind are active - done, tested. *Disable spirits menu if there is no spirits at all (skill02/03/04/05<4 for the "angel" mode, skill02/03/04/05>3 for the "human" mode - done, tested. *If you use custom hero (ruka/name<>"", %player=99) then Luka (ruka/name="") - the game don't set hero's name and uses custom icons - fixed, tested. *Fix wind guard (skill02=5 must use "Fallen Angel Dance: Gale" skilltag and the plugin effect, skill02=4 must always use "Fallen Angel Dance" skilltag, restores the default enemy sprite by default, can skip this restore if needed) - done, tested. *Add "constant frames/no restore" to the "Serene Movement" - done, tested. *Add multiple enemies support in *syutugen/2/plural (controlled by the %tekikazu variable) - done, tested. *"Wind Protection", "Playful Wind", "Strength of the Earth" and "Breath of the Earth" disable fire summons - done, tested. *Make custom struggles fail as common (10% for Hard and 50% for Hell) - done, tested. *Add the %player=1-5 (Alice and 4 Heavenly Knights) support to the *status_print routine. Add the correct support for constant frames to this routine - done, tested. *"New Game" chapter selector if you have finished Chapter 1 or Chapter 2 only - done, tested. *Automode not resets automatically for Monsterpedia battles - done, tested. *Make Chapter 1 evaluations increase the "50 evaluations" counter only once - done, tested. *Alice (1) Rape Scene 3 is needed for the "Completed Chapter 1 Monsterpedia" achievement - done, tested. *Make common (w/o Gnome) escape from a bind use $mogaku_anno2 - done, tested. *Add Flail Wildly to the Skill list after the Slime - done, tested. *Lamia fight part selector - done, tested. *Make the Face button inactive if there is only 1 face per pose - done, tested. *Add "Edging" to all fight - done, tested. *Make EX difficulty use same bind length as Normal - done, tested. *Fix Alice (1) Pose bug (not returns to the first face if %game_clear=1) - done, tested. *(Beta 12) Add support for ero1.ogg for *lose/*lose2/*tuika_h (not restarts this music if it already plays) - done, tested. *Restore full name before the victory routine (Dark Elf Fencer, Archangel Ariel etc) - done, tested. *Replace "was defeated/chased away!" to "were defeated/chased away!" for some battles (Frog Girls, Insect Girls etc) - done, tested. *(Beta 13) Change Slime Bess to the Gnomaren + Gigamander user - done, tested. *Make all enemies with Zylphe use standard Zylphe's bonuses/penalties - done, tested. *Make all enemies with Gnomaren use standard Gnomaren's bonuses/penalties - done, tested. *Add start/stop counter skills to all requests for enemies with a counterstance - done, tested. *"Omega Blaze" and "Frost Ozma" base damage is always 3000-3600, "Monster Lord's Cruelty" base damage is 4x 1000-1200 - done, tested. *Fix the Alice (1) Monsterpedia entry (use the "Alice" name if the Alice (2) entry is visible) - done, tested. *The "Return" button support for Monsterpedia recall battles - done. 65/223 battles (all Chapter 1) are tested. *Censored*. *Disable Serene Movement if paralyzed/can't resist enemy words/was tempted. *Make skillcounts increase only if a skill hits/damages (currently many skills increase the counter right after the skill was selected by the enemy routine). GC345 (talk) 11:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Script questions: #If ruka/skill_wind=1 - all 4 spirit levels are set to 0. The reason? #If %owaza_num1<2 and if %owaza_num2<2 in *status_sel2, *common_mogaku2, *mogaku_earth2. Replace <2 to =1? #4 effect dlls (breakup.dll, lngtwave.dll, trvswave.dll, whirl.dll) possible parameters. #Disable the common attack miss for the EX difficulty? GC345 (talk) 08:03, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Some technical questions: #Any info about the seteffectspeed command? #Any support for the "/" command (no new line) in the english text output (>)? #Why this *censored* NScripter use very thin font lines if the codepage isn't 932? Found the fix. Deleted the envdata file and started MGQ3 with Applocale (I use the piaip version to avoid the mojibake in Windows Installer). P.S. Must backup the save directory before this because the game creates new blank gloval.sav after this. #String sprite colors are different with lsp and strsp commands? It looks like strsp adds black border even with bold/shadow=0. #A way to fix words wrapping? The counter is wrong if the space was in the even position (as the result - there is 1 ieroplyphic space before the wait cursor). GC345 (talk) 21:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The "notif" command bug in MGQ3 NScripter Well, there is a problem. There are 2 logical expressions. 1st is "if (A<>B) and (C<>D)", 2nd is "notif (A=B) or (C=D)". IMHO, they are equal. The trouble is - NScripter thinks differently. To be more precise - strings are if $skill_tag<>"skillcounter0" && $skill_tag<>"skillcounter1" && $skill_tag<>"skilltame0" && $skill_tag<>"skilltame1" && $skill_tag<>"skilltame2" skip 9 and notif $skill_tag="skillcounter0" | $skill_tag="skillcounter1" | $skill_tag="skilltame0" | $skill_tag="skilltame1" | $skill_tag="skilltame2" skip 9. The first line works correctly, the second isn't. WtF? Notif not supports the "|" (or) operator? Help, anyone? GC345 (talk) 14:10, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I have tested the notif command with the simple script: mov $sub1,"" for %sub1=2 to 5 if %sub1<4 && %sub1 mod 2=0 add $sub1,"+":skip 2 add $sub1,"-" notif %sub1<4 && %sub1 mod 2=0 add $sub1,"+ ":skip 2 add $sub1,"- " next eng $sub1:$sel6 mov $sub1,"" for %sub1=2 to 5 if %sub1<4 | %sub1 mod 2=0 add $sub1,"+":skip 2 add $sub1,"-" notif %sub1<4 | %sub1 mod 2=0 add $sub1,"+ ":skip 2 add $sub1,"- " next eng $sub1:$sel6\ The result must be "+- -+ -+ -+" and "+- +- +- -+". Well, it isn't. "+- -- -- -+" and "+- ++ +- -+". "Notif" not works correctly with both logical operations. *Censored*. So I go to kill all "notif"s with "&&" and "|" in the code. The good point is - "notif" can be replaced by "if" with the negative condition. And the negative condition can be simplified by de Morgan's laws... GC345 (talk) 17:45, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Have replaced all "notif"s with complex conditions to "if"s. I hope there is no more bugs like this. GC345 (talk) 13:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC)